Cleon Will Pay
by PuppyBekaCooper
Summary: Set in Squire, Kel dosent like it when Cleon Kisses her forcefully, Dom sees her crying and goes to comfort her, Kel/Dom kinda fluffy, i guess. Umm, this is kinda on the back burner, i ran out of ideas, and i dont like it anymore.
1. You'll Pay For That

**A/N: I Hate Cleon, this is why I am writing this story, thus the title. Kel is meant for Dom, Cleon is an ass, and acts as if Kel is property in Squire, did anyone else notice that?**

Chapter 1; you'll pay for that.

(This begins right before Cleon kisses Kel in Squire)

Kel went into the room used by squires to empty and fill the trays of drinks and snacks they were serving to the nobles at the gathering, she saw Cleon inside, and proceeded to say hello.

"Hey, Cleon."

"Hey," he responded nervously. Then the unexpected happened, he took her by the shoulders, whispered, "You look beautiful Kel." And without warning covered her lips with his.

Kel was confused, she didn't like Cleon in the least, not like she liked Dom, they were _friends _she didn't, she couldn't like him that way, it was Gross! Why won't he stop? EW! He's using his tongue, I can't move! She suddenly remembered a throw they taught her in the isles for this exact situation, she kneed him in the cod, she let him bend over, and he promptly found himself flying through the ¼ way open door to the quiet chamber. Everyone stopped as she walked out of the room, with her head held high, and pronounced,

"You'll pay for that, Cleon, you'll pay dearly" just then she realized she had started to cry, goddess she wanted to get away, she walked as quickly as was possible out of the room, shoving past Raoul who tried to stop her to ask her what was happening, and dashed down the hall.

Raoul was furious, he went up to the Kennan boy, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, shoved him against the wall, and asked in a slow dangerous voice,

"What did you do to her?" his voice quivering with rage.

The king came up behind Raoul, and whispered in his ear, "Raoul, please check on your squire, I think it would be a good idea to see if she's ok."

He let the boy go, and turned to walk out of the room, he saw Gary holding back the Prince, Neal being held back by a few knights he didn't know, he also noted Neal was putting up a good fight. Princess Shinkokami looked as if she was barely controlling her temper by the way she was looking from the deadly Shukushen to Cleon, as if trying to decide if it was worth it. Lady Yuki was staring at him in such a way that if looks could kill, he would have been dead hours ago. Not trying in the slightest to hide any emotions she was feeling, just then someone bumped his shoulder, and shook Cleon by the shoulders,

"What in Mithros's name did you do to my little sister?" Iness of Mindelan said angrily, "if you hurt her in any way, you will no longer be my Squire; I have only ever seen her Cry once! Before _Once_! When Conal hung her from the tower by her ankles, now you tell me what you did to my baby sister or I pound you into a pulp."

Keladry of Mindelan was in the privy in her room reaching the contents of her stomach, because of shock and disgust.

Dom had just seen Kel run down the hallway _crying _Kel never cried, it was _Kel! _He went through the open door to see Kel sitting against the wall by her desk with her legs curled up against her chest sobbing into a handkerchief. He silently sat down beside her, put an arm around her shoulders, and let her cry in to his shoulder.

"Kel, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you ok?" he asked confused but clearly concerned.

She looked into his incredibly bright blue eyes, and said weakly, "Cleon tried to kiss me, it was horrible, he wouldn't let go, I had to hurt him badly to get him off me, I was so scared, I panicked and threw him through the door and into the party, I think I might have hurt him, but I don't care, I—I just don't know what to do, Dom, I don't know what to do."

"Kel did you tell Raoul about this? He dose need to know why he just killed this Cleon boy for hurting his Squire." He said with all seriousness.

She laughed, albeit softly, and while still crying, but she did laugh, it was a start, while Dom knew he Loved Kel, he also knew he needed to beat Cleon to a pulp,

He knew just now Kel needed him more. He decided to take action.

He stood up, offered Kel a hand up, that she took, and said "lets sit in some real chairs," as he guided her to one of her armchairs, and sat in the one across from hers, "are you hurt, do you need a healer, because if you do I think we should find Raoul and go see my Uncle, ok?" he said in a gentle, calming voice.

She sniffed, and blew her nose, "I think I have some bruises, but nothing major, I don't think I need a healer for those." She said while wincing as she moved her left arm.

"Don't need a Healer, Eh?" he said good-naturedly "let's go find Raoul, it shouldn't be hard, he yells a lot when he gets mad, so we just follow the sound. C'mon, let's go." He said while bowing overextravagently and offering her his arm.

She giggled weakly, got up from her armchair, and took it, while giving him a stern look, "now your just playing with my maidenly heart!" she said with a sigh, "Will it ever end!?" she joked.

"Never. Ooh, I think I hear Raoul now…" slowly we heard yelling coming closer and closer "ah, let's wait for him, no need to fret, he's coming." She let a small smile appear on he beautiful features, but it was ruined by the pain that flashed on her face as she tried to use her left arm.

Just as he was about to say something Raoul came into view, and walked right up to Kel and demanded, "Kel, don't ever scare me like that again! Are you ok? What happened? Do you need a healer? What did he do?" he asked all this in about the period of three seconds "Dom? What're you doing here?"

"I was walking to the party, when Kel ran past me Crying, so since Kel is my friend I went to see if she was ok, and she told me what happened, and we were going to come find you before we went to a healer, because Kel's arm is hurt, Sir."

"Oh, ok, well, lets not waste time, lets go see Duke Baird as soon as possible, you might as well come to Dom, I know you will want to come and see the damage out Kel did to that Cleon Fellow." His voice was odd, like it was forced calm.

As Kel was being examined and healed my duke Baird, Raoul turned to Dom, and said;

"Dom, thanks for finding her and calming her down, I don't think anyone could have done it as well as you, your one of her really good friends, goddess knows I couldn't have calmed her down in the state I was in." then he added slyly, "Not that you minded having her cry on your shoulder, did you Dom?"

"I have no notion of what your talking about," he said while hiding his embarrassment by looking down.

"Yes you do, stop lying, I know you like her, hell the whole palace knows you like her!"

"Is it really that obvious? I was trying to hide it."

"Yes it is, now I don't mind if you try to court her, but you let her decide, and if you hurt her I will hurt you, but somehow I don't think she'll reject you a violently as she did Cleon, and I also trust you wont do that to her either."

"Don't worry my lord, I wont, and I'll make sure she wants to, and I care and respect her to much too even think about pushing Kel into anything, or making her do anything, she scares me to much." He paused "but I don't even think she knows I think of her that way, much less return my feelings" he muttered.

"Ooh, you'd be surprised, I think you should talk to your cousin Neal, he might want to know how she's doing…he also might want to know how you feel, he is Kel's best friend, after all."

Just then Kel walked out of the examination room, followed by Duke Baird, "Kel here had a nasty broken arm, most likely from struggling, and some bad bruises, but all she needs now is sleep, as her healer I will write down the type and severity of her injuries, and report them to the palace cages, where Cleon is being questioned," he added to Kel, "you brother Iness wishes you to know that Cleon no longer is his Squire, and wants to know he is with your parents, brothers and sisters telling them what happened."

As they left the Healers Wing Kel just stared at the ground, not saying a word, until…. "I don't know if I should feel happy, because he will never do that again, or Sad, because he was one of my greatest friends, and now he'll never see anyone again."

Dom stopped, put a hand on Kel's shoulder, and lifted her chin so she would look at him, and said "Kel, if you were happy you put a man behind bars there'd be something wrong with you, and I think you'll never be happy about it, but just always remember, he'll never do that to anyone ever again, ever." Sometime during this exchange Raoul had entered his rooms so they could talk, "and I happen to know, that at least one man would be happy to have you just as you are, the perfect, beautiful, courageous strong person that makes you Kel."

"Who? No one would want me, I'm ugly, everyone knows that, all my sisters and sisters in law say I'm built along the lines of a Cow…" she looked down miserably.

"Kel your sisters and sisters in law are idiots, a blind man could see you're beautiful, and I for one, know you're the most beautiful woman I've never met."

"Really?" she asked disbelief in her eyes.

"Positively." Dom suddenly realized his hand was still under her chin and that she was crying, he wiped her tears from her cheeks and cupped her face on his large hands, Bright blue met hazel, and slowly, carefully he leaned down to cover her lips with his, Kel felt a shock go through her body, this was wonderful, she felt a fire roaring through her veins she knew then that this was what a kiss was supposed to be. They pulled apart, took a breath and Kel reached up behind his head to pull him in for another kiss, Dom surprised, but pleased by her actions carefully put a hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, while with he put his other hand behind her head, it Kel soon put her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his thick hair, after a much longer time the reluctantly pulled apart, panting, gasping for air, Dom smiled, "I take it you feel the same way, then?" he asked in his deep, teasing voice.

"Yes," she said shyly looking into his eyes "I just had no idea you felt that way, I'm just a little surprised, I guess." She said softly as she leaned against his muscular chest, as she moved her arms to close around his waist.

He looked down at her, he had never felt so happy, he was holding her close, wishing he never had to let go, rubbing the sore muscles on her back, he whispered huskily, "you'd better get some sleep, there will be a lot of questions and concerned friends you have to face tomorrow… Kel? Darling?" he asked, when she didn't respond, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled softly, gathered her up in his arms, and laid her on her bed, removed her boots and stockings, and covered her with her blankets, adjusted her pillow under her head, kissed her forehead, and whispered, softly "Sleep well, my love." She stirred woke for a second. As he started to slowly back out of her room, she grabbed his large hand,

"Thank you, Dom," she said softly, and pulled him closer, sat up slightly, gently pulled down his head and kissed him softly, whispering against his lips; "I'll see you tomorrow," gave him one last, lingering kiss, and laid down to sleep for the night.

**A/N what do you people think? I hope you like it, I want to know people are reading it before I update next, so please review, constructive criticism only please, If you don't like it you don't have to read it, so don't flame my story unless you want everything you've ever written flamed, m'kay? And I need a Beta, too, if anyone wants to do so please leave me a message on my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. The Next Day

**A/N ok, so apparently Lady Mage thought that me having a 'duhr' moment of accidentally Spelling Inness Iness was Kel's mom Ilane; I assure you it was meant to be her second oldest brother Inness, ok? You know? Cleon's knight master? I made a mistake, so lay off.**

**and to the people who think I'm immature or whatever, I'm not making you read it, so you can shut up, I know I'm immature, all my teachers, friends and well everyone says so, and you know what? I'm ok with that. But I have decided I'm not going to even read/care about your bad reviews**

**I don't care if YOU people think they are out of character, it's my story.**

**I have read the books but I choose not to do something dumb that everyone had done before, and you know what, I don't want to 'get a life'! **

**I did appreciate the positive critics on ways I could improve my story, as well as encouragement so I thank you, you know who you are.**

**On with the Fic!**

Chapter #2- the next day.

Kel woke a dawn, as usual, for glaive practice, groaned, and pulled the coverlet over her head, then she remembered the night before, and smiled she tried to get up, but discovered that jump was sleeping across her feet, and had to carefully slide her warm feet out from under her silly dog. Kel stood and stretched, took her Glaive off the wall and started a pattern dance, one of the hardest she knew, as she finished her pattern dance with a flourish, she replaced her Glaive on the wall, and put on some sturdy wool practice clothes, while doing this she decided she would visit Dom so she could talk to him, and see if he wanted to go visit Neal with her and spar, she need someone to practice with, and she just wanted to be with him before she went to breakfast with the other Squires. Maybe he would know what she should say to them.

She snuck into his room, came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Wake up!" when that didn't work her tried, shaking him, poking him and talking to him in a normal voice level, nothing worked! Then Kel had an evil idea, she leaned over him and pressed her lips against his that woke him up, he opened his eyes, sat up and smiled. "Get up, I want someone to spar with and I don't want to go to morning Glaive practice." She said while he was trying to wake up.

"Why can't you ask someone else, wait what time is it?!"

"Um, just after dawn, why do you ask?" Kel said in an innocent voice, even though her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "And why would I ask someone else? Everyone else wouldn't get up."

"I cant imagine why no one else would get up, really, I cant, not at all" he said while looking at Kel, she then looked down, disappointed, and he relented, "I'll meet you on the practice courts in a few minutes" he said smiling, she looked up, and started towards the door,

"If your not there in 10 minutes, I'll be back with some nice cold water….." she called over her shoulder as she walked out of his room.

Kel was stretching her arm muscles as Dom came out of the barracks, he stopped for a moment just to look at her, she really was beautiful. She sighed, and came up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "Did you miss me? I missed you." Kel jumped, she hadn't heard Dom come up behind her.

"Guard!" she said with confidence as she spun on her heel to face him, bear sword in her hand

Dom smiled and unsheathed his broadsword, assuming the guard position, waiting for Kel to strike while the circled each other, suddenly Kel darted forward to swing at his left side, as he blocked she said, "I don't think I'm going to be able to go to breakfast with the rest of the squires today, I'm so mortified." She said all this between bouts of blocking and attacking.

"I think you should go, hold your head up high, and let them know your not going to let this stop you," he stopped, sheathed his sword and looked her in the eyes, holding her hazel ones with his blue ones. He cupped her face in his large, gentle hands, and whispered "I know you can do this, your strong, don't let them get to you, whatever they say, just know its not true" he looked in to her eyes searching for some kind of confirmation that she understood,

Kel leaned into Dom, resting her head on his chest, hugging him tightly, and whispered just loud enough so he could hear, "I'm scared, I don't want to answer all the questions yet."

"Kel, your going to have to eventually, the sooner the better, just to get it over with and I can guarantee you'll feel better." He paused then added "besides Meathead might want to know if you're ok, he is your best friend, you owe him an explanation."

She looked up at him, smiled, and said "I know you're right, I just don't want to, you know? But I'll go, I've got to hurry if I want to be on time, I'll talk to you after breakfast, ok?" she stood up on her tip toes to get eyelevel with him, and kissed him softly before she pulled back, and whispered "for luck." Before she headed back to the palace for breakfast with the rest of the Squires.

As Dom watched Kel walk into the palace, he felt happy that she had come to him for advice about this, gods all above he loved her so much, he hadn't wanted that kiss to end, ever. But he knew inside she would need to face them all, sooner rather than later, he was proud she was so brave, he knew she had it in her, his Kel, he turned around to go to the Owns mess hall to see most of his squad's faces pressed in the windows facing the practice courts, damn, he thought, so much for keeping anything private around here.

Kel walked into the dining hall used by the pages and squires, after getting her food, to be met with complete silence, she quickly put her Yamani Mask on to hide her emotions, and walked over to where Neal and Merric and the rest of her friends were sitting, sat down and stared at her plate while she waited patiently for The Stump to come in, or her friends to start bombarding her with questions about the night before, and what happened. Suddenly Neal put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Kel, I know what happened, I was there after you left, when Cleon confessed, you should have seen your brother Inness, he was furious, I don't think I ever want to be on the bad side of Sir Raoul, after how angry he got at Cleon," he paused "you did break a few ribs and his arm, I'm impressed."

Roald leaned over the table slightly and said "Kel, we never thought Cleon would do that, any of us," he took a deep breath "Neal told us his Duke Baird had to heal your arm, Kel, are you ok?"

Kel looked up at her friends, allowed herself to show a small smile, "I'm ok now my arm is healed, but I really am not looking forward to the trial, not one bit." She took a deep, breath, "I think I'll be ok, I'm just still a bit in shock, that's all." Kel looked up, and smiled a little, "well, life's improving, in any case" she said slyly, while they all stood for The Stump's prayer, and after they sat down Neal looked at her suspiciously, and asked,

"What d'you mean, 'life's getting better'? How can you be cheerful after the night you just had?" Neal asked, exasperated.

Kel looked at him nervously, "well, you see, umm, uh," she stammered in a panic searching for an excuse for her comment, "you see, I, um, well I'll tell you later, Neal. It's a long story." She told him quietly "after breakfast, perhaps?" she asked timidly.

"Ok, but now my scholarly mind is intrigued, and you'll have to tell me," Neal joked

In the mess hall of the King's Own

Dom was sitting there alone when suddenly, he was surrounded by Kel's other friends in the Own, and they did not look happy, not at all.

"So Dom, who did you bet that you could kiss Squire Keladry?" one asked in a threatening voice

"No one, if you hadn't noticed _Kel _kissed _me._" Dom said, annoyed that someone would even think that.

"Sure…So Dom, why would you even what to kiss her?" Learant asked in obvious disgust.

"None of your business, Learant, now will you all leave me alone? I have my reasons, and none of them are rude, or harmful to Kel in any way, so lay off, would never do that to Kel, I care about her too much." Dom got up and walked away, giving his tray to the dishwashers. The other men of the Own just stared, all wondering just exactly was happening between the Sergeant and Sir Raoul's Squire.

**A/N; did you guys like it, I was thinking about going into the whole, Kel and Dom tell Neal and he freaks thing, but I decided to cut it off here.**

**Please Review!!!!**


End file.
